Master of the Arcadian Tower
The Master of the Arcadian Tower (Shidishte Shesha) is hard, but not impossibly so. It seems to get harder as the battle goes on. It is a sort of standing snake which slithers wherever it goes. When you enter its chamber it will be standing in a circle of light. Master Flesh This Master is like the Master of the Ironclad Turret because it requires you to use your weapon to reveal its Master Flesh. You must simply attack it until it's green becomes orange, like leaves withering as Summer changes into Autumn. Once you reveal its Master Flesh, there is no time limit to how long it will stay open. There is a catch, however. The light that it was in when you entered the room will heal it, making its brown leaves turn back to green. Once they are green again, the section that was hiding its Master Flesh will cover it again. When it is brown it will do everything it can to try and return to this light.You must attempt to stop it returning to the light at all costs. The best ways to do this are to tie it to the stone urns standing around the room, or simply to pull it away with the Oraclos Chain. However, it is pretty hard to move, so the latter isn't such a good idea. If it has already made it back to the light, then try throwing one of those exploding plants it throws at you to knock it out of the light, while dealing some damage as well. Attacks Leaf Blade Swipe: The most common attack the Master will use. When Aeron is close to her she will use her two leaf like blades, either the right or the left ones, to hit him. This attack doesn't cause much damage and can be simply avoided with a dodge. Tail Swipe: This attack is the most dangerous one and will be used by the creature in her enraged state. No matter what distance there is between her and Aeron, the master will occasionally performer a tail swipe creating a large wind swipe. If Aeron gets hit, he will get knocked back for a few seconds. Best way to dodge this attack is to side step to the right or the left of the creature before she performs the attack. Photosynthesis: When the creature his hit multiple times her "skin" color will become brown, like Autumn leaves. When this occurs her Master Flesh will be revealed, but at the same time the monster will rush back to the big sunray at the end of the room. If she reaches it she will begin to regenerate and thus Aeron will have to damage her again in order to expose her Master Flesh once more. The best way to avoid her regeneration is to throw the brambles she shoots at her or attach her with the chain to the stone structures scattered on the side of the room. Bramble Projectiles: After she got her Master Flesh damaged for the first time, the Master will throw a series of explosive brambles at Aeron. They can be easily avoided by running away from them and, when they reach the ground, can be thrown at the creature to keep her away from the sunlight. Vine Corrosion: When the chain is attached to her Master Flesh, the Master will create a vine which will quickly corrode the chain until it reaches Aeron. When this happens a fly-trap like plant will bite him and knock him back. To avoid this simply pull back the chain. Trivia *Like the other Masters of the Goddess Towers, this Master has a clearly female feature; namely the breasts that can be seen on the mid-section. *There is a glitch during this boss battle in which sometimes the plants thrown by the boss will not shatter when thrown back at it. Seen here Category:Masters Category:Enemies